


romantic

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope you like it!, How Do I Tag, Kissing, adora has a letterman's jacket because i said so, catra has a thing for adora's arms, like every wlw ever, mentioned Homophobia, they met when they were babies and they've been in love ever since, whatever it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: catra just wants to tell everyone. adora feels like she can't.or: sometimes talking has to come before the kisses.





	romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostmaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostmaya/gifts).



> this was made for the she ra easter gift exchange for maya, aka wlwadora. hope you like it!

Catra pulled away, holding up her hand to stop Adora kissing her neck. “Adora, seriously, we need to talk about this.”

“Why are we hanging out at my house, alone, if we’re not going to make out?” Adora pouted. The fairy lights strung across her wall cast a soft glow upon her face, their reflections sparkling in her huge blue eyes.

“We are going to make out!” Catra promised. “Just, you know, after we talk.”

“Fine,” Adora sighed, flopping back against her mountain of pillows. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Are you going to tell your parents about us?” Catra asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Adora avoided her best friend’s eyes, her gaze fixed on the Polaroid taped to her wall. Her and Catra on New Year’s Eve, arms slung around each other, laughing so hard they had to lean against one another for support. Or maybe that was just another excuse to be close to one another, to feel that touch of skin on skin that made Adora feel like she was bursting into flames. “They know about us. They’ve known about us since we were six years old.”

“It’s not the same and you know it.” Catra lay down next to Adora and wrapped a strand of the other girl’s honey-blonde hair around her finger. They both stared at the picture, remembering the before. The pining and brushing hands and longing glances across the room. “We have this now.” She pressed a kiss to Adora’s cheek, earning a brilliant smile. 

“I’m not ready yet,” Adora told Catra, smile fading from her face. “They don’t even know I’m a lesbian.”

“They’ll always love you,” Catra soothed. “You know that, don’t you?”

“I don’t,” Adora shook her head. Sensing Catra’s worry, she turned her head and smiled at her girlfriend. “Soon, okay? I just need a little more time, and a backup plan just in case…” She looked down at her hands. “Well, you know.”

“Hey,” Catra said, sitting up and booping Adora on the nose with one long black fingernail. “No sadness right now, okay? I have a full two hours alone in a house with my beautiful girlfriend.” She allowed herself to stare at Adora, to take in the slope of her neck. She was allowed to, now that they were together. Catra wanted to savor every moment.

“You mean,  _ I _ have a full two hours alone in my house with  _ my _ beautiful girlfriend.” Adora smiled, propping herself up on one elbow and leaning in to kiss Catra. 

Catra knew you were supposed to close your eyes during a kiss, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop staring at Adora. The galaxy of freckles dotted along her cheeks, the flush rising to her cheeks, her fluttering eyelashes. The soft moan she let out when Catra pressed a kiss against the corner of her mouth. It made her want to… 

It made her want to tell everybody.

The thought startled Catra so much that she pulled away and just stared at Adora. It felt different from the way she’d been staring before. It was like she was seeing Adora for the first time.

_ “Who are you?” Catra asked, putting her hands on her hips. _

_ “I’m Adora,” the girl said through her tears. Her knees were bruised bloody, her eyes just as red. She was missing her two front teeth and spoke with a pronounced lisp.  _

_ “Who hurt you?” Catra demanded.  _

_ Adora shook her head.  _

_ “Hurting people isn’t nice unless they hurt you first,” Catra said. “My mom said that.” She walked over to Adora and sat down next to the tiny blonde girl. She slung off a backpack as big as her and pulled out her blanket. “Here, hold this. It’ll make you feel better!” _

_ Adora took the blanket from Catra’s hands, running her fingers over the pattern of moons and stars. She held it up to her face, pressing her face against the nubby fabric. “It’s really soft,” she whispered.  _

_ “You can hold it any time you feel sad,” Catra promised. _

_ “Thanks.” Adora smiled up at Catra.  _

_ “Want to come to my house? My mom has bandages. She can help you!”  _

_ Adora nodded. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and clutched it tightly with both hands, pulling herself to her feet on wobbly legs.  _

_ “I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay?” Catra said. The sight of tears on the other girl’s face made her fiercely overprotective. _

_ “Promise?” Adora said in a small voice, raising the blanket to wipe her grubby face. _

_ “Promise,” Catra said.  _

“Adora,” Catra began, “you know I really like you, right?”

“Yeah,” Adora blushed. “I really like you too.”

“And I promised I’d always protect you,” Catra continued.

“Even though you’re five inches shorter?” Adora raised her eyebrows.

“Stop deflecting,” Catra snapped. Adora leaned back, her face going blank. “I don’t want to hide in your bedroom. I want to walk around holding your hand. I want to kiss you where people can see. I want to tell everyone!”

“That’s… really cute,” Adora admitted. “Cheesy, but really cute.”

“See, you’re doing what you always do.” Catra waved an arm at her girlfriend. “Make a joke to try and hide the fact that you’re  _ scared _ . You’re scary and buff and like six feet tall, and you’re fucking  _ scared _ . And you won’t admit it! That’s what gets to me. If you would just  _ tell  _ them, we could-”

“This isn’t about you!” Adora interrupted, almost yelling now. “God, it’s not always about you. Of course I don’t want to you hidden, but I can’t just-I can’t…” She stopped, eyes filled to the brim with tears. “I’m fucking scared.” 

Catra leaned forward, pulling Adora into a hug. “I’m sorry,” she said into the sleeve of Adora’s letterman’s jacket. “You’re right. I just don’t want to hide.” She pulled away, staring into Adora’s eyes. She reached out and wiped the tears from Adora’s cheeks. “I want to show how much I care about you.”

Adora smiled, melting against Catra’s touch. “Now that we’ve both had our breakdowns, can we return to our regularly scheduled programming? Last I remember, things were getting pretty good…”

Catra’s not even done laughing before Adora’s lips find hers. The warmth of skin and skin nearly overwhelms her, and suddenly she wants more, and she’s reaching for Adora’s jacket, slipping it off her shoulders, running her hands over those arms she’s wanted to touch since eighth grade, and then-

“What the fuck?”

Adora scrambled away from Catra, face flushed, lips puffy. They’d been too preoccupied to hear the door open. “Adam,” she gasped, grabbing her jacket and wrapping it around herself like armor. “I-I didn’t think-”

“Yeah, well, I came home early.” Adora’s twin brother stared at the two of them, now a foot away on the bed, with red faces and rumpled hair. Adora’s lip gloss had smeared over Catra’s lips, giving them a glossy sheen. He glared at Catra, puffing himself up so that he filled the doorway. “Adora, was she hurting you?”

“No, no!” Adora rushed to say. “No, she was just-we were-”

“So everything was consensual,” Adam said slowly, as though just to be sure. 

“Yes, of course!” Adora exclaimed. “I mean-” She glanced over at Catra, who gave a single nod. “Yes.”

“Okay, great!” Adam smiled at his sister, casting a slightly suspicious glance at Catra. “Mom and Dad won’t be home for another hour or so. I’ll be in the basement if you need anything, which I’m guessing you won’t.” He winked.

Adora gaped at him. “But… but you…” She was apparently unable to form a coherent sentence. Catra placed a soothing hand on her arm. 

“Take your time,” Adam laughed, leaning against the doorjamb. 

“So you’re… okay with this?” Adora asked after taking a moment to compose herself, unconsciously scooching closer to Catra. 

“Duh,” Adam said, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like I thought you were straight.”

The two stared at each other for a moment, participating in some sort of twin telepathy. 

“I won’t tell them,” Adam finally told his sister, starting to back out of the doorway. “Whenever you’re ready.” He noticed Catra and Adora’s joined hands and grinned. “Stay safe, kids!” He closed the door gently behind him.

Adora and Catra stared at one another in shock. 

“You know, your brother is way cooler than I thought,” Catra admitted, squeezing Adora’s hand.

“Yeah.” Adora laughed shakily, leaning in and resting her head on Catra’s shoulder, burying her face in the soft fabric of Catra’s flannel. 

“Do you think it’s a sign that we keep getting interrupted?” Catra asked, tucking a lock of hair behind Adora’s ear.

“Nah,” Adora laughed, lifting her head and turning to face her girlfriend. “Just makes it even sweeter.” She tilted Catra’s chin up and pressed the taste of happiness against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment and let me know if you enjoyed, or leave me a request on tumblr!!!!! i love talking to y'all. hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
